Pray For Indonesia
by Alexandra Braginsky
Summary: Sebuah cerita untuk Indonesia yang sedang berduka. Oneshot. Warning: OC. RnR?


Summary: Sebuah cerita untuk Indonesia kita tercinta yang sedang berduka. Pray For Indonesia.

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, mungkin sedikit Poetry di akhir.

•PrayForIndonesia•

Indonesia sedang bersandar ke kepala tempat tidurnya, mata coklat tuanya memandang dinding di seberang. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang ingin ia tutupi.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Dada Indonesia sakit mendengar jeritan rakyatnya di Mentawai ketika meregang nyawa. Tepat di atas jantungnya ketika air bah mulai menyapu nyawa-nyawa dan tubuh itu ke kekosongan.

Leher Indonesia ngilu ketika gunung merapi meletus, ketika lahar panas itu mengejar orang-orang yang masih berhak hidup dan memaksakan mereka bertemu kematian. Sedikit ke bawah, dekat tulang selangkanya ketika abu vulkanik mulai menjalari kota-kota yang lain, memasuki kota itu layaknya gas beracun.

Sekarang, perut Indonesia terasa tidak enak. Status anak gunung krakatau sudah siaga. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa gunung itu tidak akan meletus mengikuti induknya, seperti dulu. Dan dulu kekuatan gunung krakatau 30.000 kali lipat bom atom di Hiroshima, dan menyelubungi atmosfir dengan awan hitam.

Dunia sudah rapuh. Tidak, dirinya sudah rapuh. Dengan semua cobaan beruntun ini, mungkin ia sudah tidak sanggup melindungi rakyatnya lagi. Malah ia berpotensi melukai rakyatnya.

Negara-negara lain juga sudah menyatakan kekhawatiran mereka. Bahkan Uni Eropa sudah menyalurkan bantuan dalam bentuk finansial. Dunia memperhatikannya.

Sepertinya, Indonesia selalu dikenal dengan segala musibah.

Bagi dunia, ia hanyalah sebuah negara yang selalu harus dikasihani.

Bagi rakyatnya..yah. Mereka akan berdoa tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka tahu kesakitan Indonesia, dan mereka peduli. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Mereka tidak ingin bersusah-susah mengulurkan tangan. Cukup dengan doa.

Indonesia menghargai itu.

Tapi hingga sekarang Tuhan belum memberikan jawaban.

Jika mereka terus berharap pada langit-langit, Tuhan pun mungkin akan menjatuhkan langit itu kepada mereka.

Ia tidak hanya membutuhkan doa, tapi tindakan.

Tindakan yang membuktikan bahwa rakyatnya cinta padanya. Bahwa rakyatnya akan terus berada di sampingnya, menopangnya untuk tetap berdiri ketika alam memaksanya untuk jatuh.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tangan di pundaknya. Ketika ia menoleh, ia bertatapan dengan dua orang pemuda berkulit sawo matang dengan rambut hitam, mirip dengan dirinya. Pemuda di sebelah kanan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas teh hangat dan sesuatu yang tampak seperti obat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda yang lebih tinggi di sebelah kiri, tangannya mengambil mangkuk bubur dari nampan yang dipegang pemuda di sebelah kanan dan menyerahkannya kepada Indonesia.

Indonesia mengangguk. Bohong, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa baik sementara rakyatnya terluka? Mungkin tidak semuanya terluka. Koreksi, belum semuanya. Pergerakan abu vulkanik yang kian memanas membuat perutnya bergolak dalam ketakutan. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengerikan memenuhi otaknya.

Kemana abu itu akan menjalar? Siapa lagi yang akan terluka? Berapa lagi yang akan meninggal?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab.

Pemuda di sebelah kanan menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Jangan berbohong. Kami tahu kau masih sakit," Tukas pemuda itu. Indonesia tidak menjawab. Ia malah mulai menyendok bubur itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya. Entah kenapa, bubur itu terasa lebih lezat. Lembut, hangat, tidak terlalu gurih, tapi tidak hambar. Indonesia mendongak dan menatap kedua pemuda itu yang balik menatapnya. Dari tatapan mereka, Indonesia tahu bahwa mereka mengharapkan Indonesia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ehm," gumam Indonesia,"Bubur ini enak sekali,"

Wajah keduanya menjadi lebih cerah.

"Benarkah?" Tanya si pemuda di sebelah kiri. Indonesia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membuatkan bubur yang seperti itu lagi," kata pemuda itu. Pemuda yang berdiri di sebelah kanan mengangguk setuju. Indonesia mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," kata Indonesia. Kemudian ia meminum teh yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Pemuda di yang berdiri di sebelah kanan mengulurkan sebuah botol kecil berisi air berwarna bening. Air itu sangat jernih, sampai sampai Indonesia bisa melihat menembusnya dengan jelas. Tidak seperti air biasa, air itu terlihat seperti kaca. Hanya saja, kaca dari jenis yang spesial.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Indonesia.

Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan. Kemudian mereka berdua menatap Indonesia dengan agak malu-malu.

"Kami-maksudku, aku, dia, dan rakyatmu- membuat obat itu," kata pemuda di sebelah kiri. Pemuda di sebelah kanan mengangguk. Indonesia membuka tutup botol itu dan meneguk isinya. Cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya dan Indonesia merasa agak dingin.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik.

"Kalian membuatnya dari apa?" Tanya Indonesia penasaran. Indonesia membaringkan tubuhnya. Bahkan tempat tidur ini pun terasa lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Kami membuatnya dari sedikit usaha para relawan, bantuan dari negara-negara lain dan doa dari orang di seluruh dunia. Tentu saja, doa kami juga," kata pemuda di sebelah kanan, ia berlutut di samping tempat tidur dan meluruskan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh Indonesia.

"Singkatnya, ini wujud dari harapan kami," Tambah pemuda di sebelah kiri.

Indonesia menutup mata. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum ketika kantuk menyerangnya.

Ketika pagi datang, ia masih ingat apa yang kedua pemuda itu katakan sebelum ia tertidur.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Indonesia. Jangan menangis,"

"Kami ada disini. Kami ada disisimu,"

"Kami mendoakanmu, Indonesia, jangan menangis,"

•PrayForIndonesia•

Jangan menangis, Indonesia. Kau negara yang kuat, negara yang hebat.

Jangan menangis, Indonesia. Kita belum kalah. Kita belum menyerah.

Jangan menangis, Indonesia. Memang bukan perang, tapi kita harus berjuang.

Jangan menangis, Indonesia. Rakyatmu juga ada. Rakyatmu juga berduka.

Jangan menangis, Indonesia. Tetaplah berdiri. Kami ada di sini.

Review jika anda mencintai Indonesia.

Tapi yang lebih penting, berdoalah untuk negara kita.

Cepatlah sembuh, Indonesia.


End file.
